Love Confessions
by koneko599
Summary: Tohru's in love with Kyo, but doesn't know how to tell him. Kyo's in love with Tohru but doesn't know how to tell her! Find out what happens in this cute romance story by yours truly


Love Confessions

**By Moriko Kinomi**

"Yaaaawwn is it morning already?" said a very groggy Tohru.

She hurried and got dressed and ran down stairs to make breakfast. In the kitchen she met Shigure and Yuki, "morning you two! I'm getting ready to make breakfast right now so you won't have to wait much longer."

"Good" said Shigure in a sarcastic voice. "I'm getting ready to _starve_ to death!"

"Oh!" said Tohru in a surprised voice. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait so long! I'll hurry and make breakfast so you won't be so hungry!"

"It's ok Tohru" interrupted Yuki "We don't mind, Shigure is just being his usual annoying self."

"Wait…where's Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru while she was making breakfast.

"Oh yeah him…who cares." replied Yuki coldly.

"Hmmm I hope he's ok…" 'Sigh how long can I keep these feelings locked up inside of me?' Tohru wondered to herself. 'I love Kyo-kun so much…but I can't find the courage to tell him! I'm so afraid he'll think I'm an idiot…and he won't love me back... but I have to tell him sooner or later, no matter the response I have to get these feelings off my chest! Cause there's still a chance that he just might like me back!' thought Tohru blushing to herself.

Tohru finished making breakfast and saved a plate for Kyo, after setting everyone else's breakfast around the table she decided to go off and look for Kyo. She first went to his room but when she knocked on the door there was no reply, she called his name but heard nothing in return. She was about to give up but then she remembered 'The roof! Kyo-kun is always on the roof if he's not in his room!' Tohru thought excitedly to herself. In her excitement she hurried off to the roof…

This is from Kyo's point of view a little while before Tohru arrives on the roof:

'What should I do? AAAARGH!!!! What can I do!?!?!?!?! I love Tohru so much! But I don't think she loves me…she probably loves that retard Yuki! She's always laughing and giggling around him, all I can ever get out of her is a smile never really a laugh. Sigh but what a beautiful smile it is…she's so…beautiful, and thoughtful, not to mention clumsy at times but still…graaah! When did she get such a firm hold on my heart? She's all I can think about any more….oh Tohru…I have to tell you my feelings even if you love that retard of a Yuki. I will tell you…..Today!' thought Kyo triumphantly.

It was in that moment that Tohru arrived on the roof, 'He is here! I found him!!' thought Tohru happily. "Hi Kyo! I brought you breakfast!!" said Tohru warmly.

"GAAAAAAAH!!!!! OH MY GOSH TOHRU! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FLIPPIN HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo. "Oh I'm so very sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to bring you breakfast!!" said Torhu in a sorry but scared voice.

Kyo finally came to his senses and realized that he had just scared the hell out of Tohru. "Aw hell, its ok, I'm sorry for scaring you like that, please forgive me and thanks for bringing breakfast. But seriously, why'd you come all the way up here to find me?" asked Kyo.

As Tohru handed him breakfast she replied "Kyo, I was worried when you didn't show up for breakfast so naturally I came to find you. I checked your room first but you weren't there so I came here and sure enough, you're here and I'm glad I found you. By the way, why exactly weren't you at breakfast? Why are you on the roof? Is something wrong?" asked Tohru worriedly.

Kyo swallowed a mouthful of ramen and replied "Well something was bothering me…and I always come up here to think, ya know, clear my mind…"

'I wonder what could be bothering Kyo-kun' thought Tohru to herself 'is it me? Did I do something? No I couldn't of…or if I did I don't remember doing it, is it another girl? Is Kyo in love with someone else? No it can't be! It hurts too much to think about…but if it makes Kyo-kun happy I won't protest…' Tohru let out a sad sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Kyo.

"Oh!" said Tohru realizing that she had just sighed out loud. "It's nothing…."

"Really? Is it really nothing Tohru? Because you know if anything's bothering you, you can tell me, I'll listen." said Kyo in a comforting voice.

"Oh Kyo! You're such a good friend! always so kind and considerate!!" said Tohru on the verge tears.

"Hey! now I defiantly know something's wrong, your practically crying! Please tell me what's wrong Tohru!"

'Now's my chance now I defiantly have to tell him! I can't hold this in any longer!gulp here goes….' "Kyo-kun I…I... l-love you..."

"What? What was that I don't think I heard you right...?" 'Dang! I must be losing it! I thought she just said she loved me!' thought Kyo wildly to himself.

'Dangit! I have to say it again! But I could barely do it the first time! Oh well, I need to be confident, I need to tell him my feelings!' thought Tohru confidently to herself. "Kyo-kun, I love you so much, it can't be beat!"

"…" (Kyo is unable to speak) "R-really Tohru? You _really love me_?" asked Kyo surprised.

"Yes Kyo-kun, I really do" said Tohru blushing.

"Well Tohru I have a confession to make as well, I love you to Tohru, so much I can't imagine my life without you." (After a moments pause.)

"Really Kyo-kun, you really mean that?" asked Tohru hopefully with her eyes gleaming and the biggest smile you have ever seen on her face.

"I really do mean it my darling Tohru" said Kyo as he was leaning closer and closer to her face…a soft smile crossed his lips and pure passion in those beautiful amber eyes of his.

Finally their lips softly touched, Tohru was taken back slightly at first but soon began to kiss him back. It was a very passionate kiss, they both wanted nothing more that to pull each other into a tight embrace and never let go; but the curse prevented them doing that. It was saddening but this was still nice, very nice in fact they never wanted to stop. They wanted to stay in this moment, together, forever…

Kyo carefully raised his hands up and put them on Tohru's cheeks (mind you they're still kissing) and Tohru raised her hand and softly put them on Kyo-kun's arms. They stayed that way for a long time, occasionally coming up for air and then diving right back in. To them it was wonderful they're hidden love had finally been revealed to each other, it was heaven, sweet bliss.

Finally when they stopped, Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder (but it won't make him transform because it's technically not a hug) she asked "Kyo-kun, does this mean that we're together? You know, like a couple?"

"Only if you want to be…" replied Kyo shyly.

"Of course I do silly! I love you!!" said Tohru playfully.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go!" said Kyo with a huge smile on his face and then he began playfully kissing her.

**EPILOGE**

Kyo and Tohru went on as boyfriend and girlfriend leaving Yuki lonely and heart broken, he can't eat he can't sleep he's oh so very depressed. Then what happens when a strange girl named Kokoro Sohma who happens to be another outcast like Kyo with the ability to turn into a panther walks into their lives? Find out in my sequel "An Unexpected Love."

_Here's my story again! Except I made it easier to read this time. I'm still working on the sequel (sorry all of you who are looking forward to it.) It'll be done soon enough so be patient .If this is your first time reading this, please comment!_


End file.
